


This Is Why We Communicate, Kids

by ra69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, plz note that the polyamory is consentual, they all knew that the others had a seperate partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra69/pseuds/ra69
Summary: You knew that Hank and Connor each had another partner...but You never thought that this is how you'd all end up together.





	This Is Why We Communicate, Kids

“This is why you blew off our date tonight??”

Holy shit, you couldn’t believe it. It was Hank.

Hank Anderson, your boyfriend since...about two weeks ago. Next to him was Connor, the android sent to steal your damn heart. He was also your other boyfriend. Wild, right? Both him and Hank managed to steal your heart, really, and before you knew it you were dating both of them.

Hank apparently didn’t know that either, considering the look of surprise he was giving you.

You knew Hank and Connor both had another partner besides you. That was always the first thing you brought up before deciding whether or not to through with the date. To your own surprise, both Hank _and_ Connor had another partner themselves, though they seemed either too shy or too nervous about the whole thing to tell you. That was fine by you, if they didn’t want to say, they didn’t have to.

Granted, you hadn’t shared who your other partner was either. You figured they wouldn’t know, and talking about the other person you’re dating was a sure fire way to make the person you’re out with uncomfortable.

Learning that you’d somehow wormed your way into your own little love circle was undoubtedly one of the best things to ever happen to you.

“Holy shit.” You mumbled, looking back between Hank and Connor. Wow. “I..” You couldn’t find any words. Should you laugh? Cry ? Who knows. All of a sudden, you felt a drop of frustration, Hank’s words finally registering in your mind. “I didn’t blow you off! I told you beforehand that my other partn-Connor wanted me to meet his pa-Y-You…” You tried to explain, frowning lightly as you cut yourself off a few times.

“Y/N has yet to ‘blow you off’? Hm, I guess we are farther along in our relationship then you and them, Hank.” Connor’s smooth voice cut through the air, your face dusting with blush at the implication.

“Connor!”

"Goddammit Connor!”

You and Hank both scolded Connor at the same time, and when you looked over to grin at Hank, his amused expression mixed with the gleam in Connor’s eyes made you laugh.

“Yeah, well. Anyway.” You said, going in close to Hank and offering your hand. “Nice to meet you, Hank Anderson. I’m-”

“Oh shut up.” Was all you got before Hank’s hand was fisting in your shirt collar, dragging you in to kiss you. “Nice to meet you too, fuckin’ nerd.”

Connor’s hand on your shoulder made you turn your head, your mouth still open to speak when Connor’s lips captured yours. You had a feeling the kiss was meant to be sweet, but with your mouth already open, you let it get a bit more heated, Connor’s mouth opening too.

Hank’s grunt made you open your eyes, catching the red hue on his cheeks before you pulled back from Connor, licking your lips to break the thin string of saliva between you. Giving both Hank and Connor a peck on the cheek, you threw an arm over each one of their shoulders.

“Well gentlemen, should we get going? The dinner reservation doesn’t last all night.”


End file.
